I Lóriens skogar
by A Girl Called Fabian
Summary: Brödraskapet får oväntat besök under sin tid i Lórien. Frågor som "Är alla alver ljushåriga?" besvaras. Endast oneshot, inspirerad efter att ha sett den förlängda versionen av FotR.


**Author's Note: **_Allt som är skrivet med kursivt är alviska, resten av dialogen sker på Allmänna Umgängesspråket._

**Disclamer: Allt som du känner igen ägs av någon annan än mig, även om jag önskade annat, suck.**

* * *

Det var dagen efter att Brödraskapet hade anlänt till Lórien. De hade nyss lämnat den överdådiga festmiddagen som de blivit bjudna på, och för en gångs skull hade hoberna, speciellt de två yngre kusinerna, ingen orsak att klaga över tom mage. Aragorn var van vid alvernas gästfrihet, men han hade njutit mer än vanligt efter en lång tid ute i det vilda. För en gångs skull hade han även natten innan fått en god natts sömn, också något som han saknat men som han inte låtit sig själv erkänna innan han lagt sig för att vila. Gandalf's död skymde ännu hans sinne, sången som alverna sjungit kvällen innan klang ännu i hans huvud.

"Legolas" Aragorn skakade lätt på sin väns axel. "Det verkar som om vi har fått en besökare" Legolas, som hade försjunkit i vakensömn, var nu klarvaken. Om Legolas inte hade varit så trött efter resan, hade han också märkt hur en_ ethel _kommit i närheten av deras paviljong. Nu stod hon stilla, väntande, vid en av de stora rötterna, och om Aragorn inte sagt något skulle Legolas inte ha lagt märke till henne.

Den nya alven var klädd i en grå mantel som nuddade vid marken. Hennes huvud var bart, förutom för de _mithril_-trådar som tvinnats in i hennes guldfärgade hår. Även om hon var klädd simpelt, utstrålade hon en aura av självsäkerhet och ädelhet.

Aragorn var inte den enda som lagt märke till deras besökare. Boromir såg frågande ut och kastade osäkra blickar mot Aragorns håll. Det var tydligt att Boromir inte var säker på vilket sätt man skulle motta den objudna gästen. Gimli hade satt sig upp från sin middagssömn och såg sur ut för att en alv igen hade lyckats överrumpla honom, men han kunde ändå inte ta ögonen bort från den nya alvens skönhet. En annan som hade alven i tankarna var Sam, alver sluta aldrig att förundra honom vilket han visade öppet som vanligt.

Sutligen var Aragorn och Legolas de enda som hälsade på alven, även om på mycket olika sätt. Aragorn steg upp och mumlade några artighetsfraser, som besvarades på samma sätt. Det hade träffats tidigare, och behövde inga presentationer. Aragorn satte sig sedan och återgick sedan till att stoppa sin pipa. Han tände den förnöjt, det hade varit lång tid sen han unnat sig denna enkla form av njutning. Han såg tillfredställande på när Legolas gick fram till deras gäst. När alvkvinnan inte rörde sig, fattade Legolas mod och gick med snabbare steg fram till henne. Det verkade som om Legolas hade svårt att tro att den andra alven verkligen var där hon var, och när han räckte fram sin hand och rörde hennes ansikte verkade det som om världen stannat för alverna. Legolas slog sina armar kring den andra alven, som svarade honom på samma sätt och hennes ljusa händer smälte nästan in i Legolas' ljusa tunika. Hon lutade sig emot hans axel och Aragon tårar rinna ner för hennes kinder. Legolas lade också märke till det här, tog hennes ansikte pånytt i sina händer och torkade bort hennes tårar med sin skjortärm. Tårarna hade endast varit av pur gläde, för de båda alverna log när de tillsammans, hand i hand, gick bort från brödraskapets paviljong.

När de två alverna försvunnit kunde Sam inte stilla sin nyfikenhet mer, och frågade Aragorn om vem alvkvinnan var. Merry, Pippin och Boromir instämde med Sam, han var like nyfiken på att veta vem som lockat bort Legolas från dem. Hon kunde inte vara vem som helst, med tanke på Legolas' mottagande, enligt Boromir.

"Hon är prinsessan Ardhoniel av Mörkmården" svarade Aragorn kringgående.

"Känner du henne? Vad gör hon så långt borta från sitt hem? Är hon släkt med Legolas? Varför kom hon hit? Varför talade hon inte? Är alla alver i Mörkmården ljushåriga?" Aragorn upptäckte att han var i en korseld av frågor och reste sina händer för att få slut på dem.

"Nej, jag känner inte Ardhoniel mer än till utseendet. Vi har träffats en gång tidigare, och det var på Legolas' och hennes bröllop ett halvt århundrade sen, vilket i alvisk tideräkning är mycket kort tid. Där har ni även svaret på frågan om hon är släkt med honom, alltså nej. Vad hon gör här har jag ingen aning om, jag tror inte att Legolas själv vet det. Hon är ursprungligen härifrån och har släkt här, det kanske har något med saken att göra. Orsaken till att hon inte talade är troligtvis det att hon inte talar det Allmänna Umgängesspråket. Alla alver gör det inte, inte talar ni heller alviska? Ni får tala med Legolas om ni vill veta mer, även om jag inte är så säker på hur mycket han kommer att tala med oss under den tiden som vi är i Lórien. Troligtvis ser ni honom först i morgon, om jag känner honom rätt."

Resten av kvällen gick till att hobbitarna, Frodo borträknat, försökte få fram så mycket information om Ardhoniel som möjligt ut ur en undvikande Aragorn, som i sin tur gjorde allt för att inte svara. När alla sedan gått och lagt sig, Gimli tystare än vanligt, fick Aragorn äntligen tid att tänka över det han sett. Skulle han själv ha reagerat på samma sätt om han träffat Arwen här, när han minst anade det? Skulle han ha velat det? Frågan som Sam ställt tidigare, varför Ardhoniel var här, spökade i hans sinne och han försökte komma på möjliga svar. Ju längre in på natten det blev, desto mindre troliga blev hans teorier. Han tände sin pipa igen, och suckade. Han skulle ha slut på piptobaken inom några dagar om han fortsatte på samma sätt, och alver rökte inte så det skulle vara omöjligt att få nytt. Efter att pipan slocknat, sjönk Aragorn in i den lätta sömnen som han utvecklat under sina många år i terrängen.

Aragorn vaknade när Legolas närmade sig brödraskapets paviljong samtidigt som solen började klättra upp ovanför träden. Han bar ett brett leende på läpparna och håret var tillrufsat, med en av de två vanligtvis hårt fastsatta flätorna löst. I solens svaga sken såg han ut som om alla de tidigare sorgerna som han burit under hela deras resa hade försvunnit och han blivit en helt ny alv.

"_Vad är det som har lyckats få dig att le som ett litet barn, och har ditt hår trasslat sig fast i en tagggbuske?"_ frågade Aragorn, skämtsam över vännens lycka och dunkade sin vän i ryggen. Legolas skrattade åt Aragorns anmärkning och satte sig bredvid honom.

"_Du vet att du själv ser liknande ut efter att du har träffat Arwen, säg inte emot jag har sett er båda. Dessutom är det inte endast det som får mig såhär glad. Jag har fått höra den bästa nyheten på åratal!" _Aragorn lyfte ena ögonbrynet frågande.

"_Vad har hon nu lyckats med att göra?" _När Legolas hörde frågan, log han självbelåtet åt ett skämt som endast han kände till.

"_Några dagar innan jag lämnade Mörkmården, hade Ardhoniel rest för att träffa sin mor här i Lórien. Resten av hennes följeslagare kom tillbaka precis som menat, men Ardhoniel stannade här med sin syster och sin mor" _började Legolas, men blev avbruten av Aragorn.

"_Men är hon inte en krigare? Hon skulle ha klarat av resan ensam också även om hon dröjt längre här, dessutom skulle Galadriel inte ha låtit henne resa utan något sällskap" _insisterade Aragorn.

"_Det var hennes egen vilja att stanna, och hon kommer att göra det ännu en tid. Hon har ingen bråttom att resa tillbaka hem, hon trivs här lika bra. Lórien har ändå varit hennes hem under en längre tid än Mörkmården. Dessutom har hon en mycket bra orsak att stanna, förutom att nyheter om kriget och om mig är här tidigare. Ardhoniel skickade bud med min fars alver som följt henne. Budet var att" _Legolas gjorde en dramatisk paus för att bråka med sin vän. Sedan fortsatte han med en stolt röst och såg rakt in i Aragorns ögon

"_Jag kommer att bli Adar"_

_**Adar**= "far", formell form_

**Tack för att du läste, jag skulle uppskatta kommentarer, även flames är välkomna om de har bra argument =)**


End file.
